Hiro's Epic Search For Evil
by The Hash Slinging Slasher
Summary: Hiro and a very reluctant Ando search for evil, and find it in a very unlikely place. Really minorly cracky. Hiro has his season 1 powers, and Ando has none.
1. Chapter 1

"Psssssst! Ando!" Hiro whispered to his best friend, to the great annoyance of the elderly couple sitting behind them. Hiro had insisted on seeing _Superman 3_, instead of going to a club like Ando had wanted.

"Hiro, you ate all the popcorn like, half an hour ago." Ando whispered back harshly, but quickly smiled when a lady in a pink tank-top in front of them turned around.

"Ando, watching Superman has reminded me that we have a duty!" Hiro said, to the even greater annoyance of the couple behind them.

"You mean we _had_ a duty Hiro, we already saved the world, remember?"

"But Ando, there will always be evil!" Hiro said back, with that look on his face that meant that destiny had called.

"That's what cops are for!" Ando replied with urgency in his voice, now desperately trying to stop Hiro from teleporting out of the theater and searching for "evil".

"And that's also what super-heroes are for!" And with one final "But!" from Ando, Hiro reached over, touched Ando's shoulder, and teleported out of the theater.

"Hiro! Why did you do that?! Where are we?!" But Ando's words were not heard by Hiro, who had immediately ran off yelling, "Mohinder! Mohinder! Hello? HELLO? ANYBODY HOM-"

"Hiro? What are you doing in my house?" Mohinder said quite angrily, as it was eleven o' clock at night.

"We need Molly to find evil for us! Is she home?" Hiro asked, no longer yelling.

"That's why you brought us here?" Ando said, now _he_ the one sounding angry.

"No, Molly is on vacation in England." Mohinder calmly replied, as if this was a perfectly normal place for a ten-year-old girl to be.

"Thank you! Let's go Ando!"

"Hiro! This is cra-" But the word would be finished in England, to the great annoyance of Ando.

Again Ando yelled at Hiro, but again Hiro was already off.

"Excuse me, do you know where Molly Walker is?" Hiro asked a woman on the sidewalk,

"Oh! Umm...Molly...yes, I believe she lives on, er...Siik Drive...just South of here."

"Thank you! Come on Ando! Evil won't wait for us!" Immediately after Hiro had finished talking, he ran over to Ando, grabbed his arm, and teleported before Ando could get in a word of protest.

"Okay Sarah, I sent off the 'crazy Asian people' who 'appeared out of nowhere'".

"Nice one Mom."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading my story people! I hope you enjoyed it, and even if you didn't, please, please, REVIEW. The second chapter of this story should be up real soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh! Hiro! Stop doing stuff like that! Just take me back to Japan!" Ando had immediately resumed his whining the minute they had reached Siik Drive, and yet again Hiro did not hear.

"Sssshhh! I think I heard something!" Hiro pressed his ear against a door that seemed to lead into a basement. Several seconds later, his eyes widened in surprise. Ando then ran to the door and pressed his ear against it. They looked at each other in shock as they heard this conversation:

"After we finish off her, we'll be free to destroy the rest of them"

"Yes, all is going according to plan."

Hiro didn't waste time with an "I told you so" he just grabbed a finally non protesting Ando and disappeared. They reappeared in the exact same spot where Hiro had talked with the woman earlier. Hiro frantically started looking around, until Ando spoke up.

"Hiro, there's more than one "her" in England."

"But, they..."

"Could've meant anybody Hiro!" Ando said, cutting Hiro off.

"Well, I guess...but those villains still must be stopped! I will get my sword!" Hiro then vanished, and reappeared several seconds later with his sword across his back. He pushed up his glasses, put his hand on Ando's shoulder, and then they were back at Siik Drive.

"Wait here Ando." Hiro said solemnly, and he teleported into the basement.

"I am here to stop you villains! What have you done with her?" Hiro yelled as he unsheathed the sword of Takezo Kensei.

"What the-where did you come from?" A man sitting in a chair said, just keeping himself from spitting out the drink which he was drinking. Another man sat next him with his mouth wide open, just staring.

"Yaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Hiro yelled triumphantly as he charged toward the two men. Slash, stab, and it was over.

"Yetta." Hiro said, without his usual victorious tone and raised arms. Hiro started walking towards the door when Ando burst in.

"Hiro! Hiro! Those people are totally inoccent! They're actors!"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Authors Note:** Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of my story! If you liked it, review it. If you didn't like it, then tell me why, so I can write better in the future! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

"A-actors? There has to be some mistake!!" Hiro said, his eyes widening in fear.

"Hiro, I found this on their kitchen table, its flyers for the play _Wars in the City_." Ando said lightly, seeing as though Hiro was looking pretty down by now.

"I will go back in time, and stop myself!" Hiro said, all doubt gone from his voice now.

"Wait, you can't fight yourself! It, it just wouldn't make sense! There has to be some other way to stop you!"

"Superman!" Hiro said, raising his arms triumphantly. Then, lowering his arms, he put one on Ando's shoulder, and teleported. They appeared outside of a movie theater.

"Hiro, why did you go back to the movie theater?" Ando asked, after the shock of being unexpectedly teleported had worn off.

"Ando, Ando, we did not just travel back to the movies, we traveled back in time!" Hiro said, a smile back on his face.

"How is that going to help us?" Ando asked skeptically.

"Can I see your credit card?" Hiro asked, his hand outstretched.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Ando said, his hand going to his back pocket.

"Hurry! We only have five minutes till our past selves show up!"

"What are you gonna do with it?" Ando repeated.

"You leave me no choice Ando." Hiro said, and he squinted his eyes.

Ando grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket, and sure enough, his credit card was gone.

"HIRO!!" Ando yelled out of frustration. Several heads turned his way, and he hastily shoved his wallet back in his pocket and tried to act casual. Hiro was nowhere to be seen.

In about a minute, Hiro had returned. "What did you do?" Ando sighed, as Hiro walked up with a large smile on his face.

"I bought all the tickets to Superman." Hiro said smugly.

"What..why?" Ando asked, wondering why Hiro could possibly have needed all the tickets to Superman.

"Ando, Ando, you have much to learn. Now that there are no more tickets, my past self won't see the movie. Won't be inspired, and won't try to find evil! Yatta!" Hiro raised his arms in victory.

"But couldn't you have used your own wallet?" Ando said as Hiro handed him back his credit card.

"Uh oh!" Hiro glanced at his watch. "Let's go Ando! Our past selves well be here any second!" So for a final time, Hiro put his hand on Ando's shoulder, and teleported. Seconds after they had left, two men appeared on the roof of the movie theater. One had a scar going diagonally across his face, his hair was slicked back, and his expression was dead serious. The other had a short ponytail, a go-tee, a sword across his back, and an expression to match his partner's. "This is where everything went wrong," said the one with the sword. "Let's just hope we can fix it this time."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:** So sad, this was infact the last chapter. I hope you people's enjoyed it! But guess what? I don't know that! So please review telling me what you thought of this entire thing! Or, if you have an idea for a sequel, I would really like to hear it!!

**Disclaimer : **Boo Hoo, I don't own Heroes.


End file.
